Clouds
by kizuna-miso
Summary: Aveces es nesesario encontrar otra nube para seguir tu camino, apesar de que volemos sin rumbo fijo siempre estan juntas
1. Chapter 1

El pelinegro guardián de la nube reposaba tranquilamente en la ventana en un cálido día de otoño, miro por la ventana observando a los alumnos, la mirada afilada, desde la ventana del comité de disciplina que daba directamente hasta la entrada de la escuela, era temprano aún quedaban 10 minutos para que la campana sonara, aun los herbívoros tenían tiempo de correr antes de que comenzara la caza. se acomodó su bandana en el brazo y volvió a suspirar cansado, comenzaba exactamente ese día un nuevo año escolar, su último año escolar, 18 años, vio a Hibird alzarse en el aire e irse cantando el himno de la escuela, esbozo una leve sonrisa al escuchar la melodiosa voz de la ave antes de alzarse al vuelo.

Vio al grupo que siempre traía problemas "su familia", entrar a la escuela como siempre alborotados y siempre acompañados del bullicio constante de sus peleas, vio a su "jefe" asustarse al notar su presencia en el edificio el que se apresuró a entrar para no tener problemas, a ellos aún le quedaban 1 año aún más para irse de su tranquila y amada escuela.

Pero nada más podía arruinar su día que ver en el pasillo al jefe cavallone "disfrazado" de maestro de inglés, aquel profesor suplente que se había quedado más del tiempo normal, que obviamente trata sobre todo de entablar conversaciones y hacer de la vida de Kyoya Hibari, una más sociable. Pero lo único que traía con él era problemas sin mencionar a todas las chicas lo seguían con sus hormonas alocadas, suspiro enojado antes de acercarse a él y todas las chicas corrieron despavoridas, excepto una.

-Kyoya-saludo animado el rubio- solo le estaba devolviendo su pequeño adorno a Mika-chan- dijo colgándolo en la mochila de la chica- ten más cuidado Mika-chan, nos vemos luego

-gracias, cavallone-sensei-dijo tranquila

Le dio una fugaz mirada, era un pájaro azul colgando del cierre de su mochila, quedo algo incrédulo ante la reacción de la chica, no corrió, no le había temido, y no se había alborotado por la presencia del rubio, el solo escucho la risa del italiano tras de él, lo miro intimidante y el solo dijo

-¿interesante, no?

-¿qué cosa?-pregunto serio

-Mika-chan, es mi mejor alumna pero es un poco tímida, no habla mucho con nadie, kyoko-chan trato de acercarse a ella pero, prefirió evitarla, es una chica interesante

-no es interesante-dijo encaminándose a su aula-es igual a las demás

-es una nube, igual que ti

Le resonó en la cabeza, pero fingió la menor importancia, camino con paso tranquilo a su aula, al entrar todos lo miraron en silencio hasta que llego a su asiento con sus miradas atemorizadas y de otros que le miraban desafiante, ignoro a todos sus compañeros, pero al que más le era difícil ignorar era a aquel peliblanco líder del club de boxeo, que le saludo ánimo. Solo se volteo la cabeza a ver la ventana evitando la bulliciosas palabras que salían de la boca Sasagawa Ryohei, para ver a las hojas volverse de un tono amarillento lentamente pasando los días, se acercaba el frio otoño, dio un bostezo y vio entrar al maestro, al cual no presto mucha atención, pero tampoco dormía como Yamamoto Takeshi o ningún de los grupo de herbívoros, solo se limitó a estar tranquilo ignorando a todo el mundo, como una nube.

Terminaba el día y él estaba comiendo un mochi que su abuela le había preparado para tener algo dulce para alegrarle la vida, cosa que no funcionaba del todo, Kusakabe se paseaba de aquí para haya ordenado algunos papeles e informes, apresurado, claro había mucho trabajo comenzando al año, termino de comer y se levantó para ir al baño a levarse las manos.

Camino con los pasillos iluminados de un tono anaranjado el atardecer que caía lenta y pesadamente sobre la escuela, ya todos se habían ido, alguno que otro club organizándose en el patio de la escuela pero no más que eso, se secó las manos luego de quitar lo dulce de sus manos y se encamino de nuevo a su aula, hasta que un leve sonido le saco de sus pensamiento, algo leve casi no podía escucharse, llamado por su deber como líder del comité disciplinario se puso a buscar el origen del sonido. A cada paso se hacía más claro el iniciador de aquel sonido que traspasaba los muros, un piano.

Esta no era hora de tocar, no era el horario del club de música, pero se detuvo de su tarea, aquella música podía colarse por sus oídos hasta su corazón donde sintió una extraña tranquilidad, se detuvo de golpe antes de entrar, miro por la pequeña abertura de la puerta, una chica tocando un enorme piano de cola negro

La observo con cuidado, solo podía verle la espalda, sus manos se movían con agilidad, podía sentirlo, solo podía notar su cabello negro que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, tenía un leve destello con la puesta de sol que pegaba de lleno por las ventanas, miro su bolso en el suelo, del colgaba el mismo pájaro azul que dino había recogido, era la mujer.

Ella se detuvo de golpe y se escuchó el suspiro ahogado, se levantó y camino hasta la puerta apretando su bolso en el pecho y cabizbaja, se acercó a la puerta y la movió hacia un lado de golpe, levanto la vista y se encontró con los ojos grisáceos del líder del comité estudiantil, trago duro, apretando aun mas su bolso en su pecho, musito su nombre de pila casi en un leve susurro

La observo por primera vez su rostro, facciones delicadas, piel clara, cabello negro como la noche y ojos turquesas rodeados de lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas, soltó un gemido triste iba a empujarle y correr pero él le agarro un brazo con firmeza, trato de soltarse pero se relajó ante el tacto del estoico líder del comité de disciplina

-¿v-vas a castigarme?-dijo con la voz quebrada

-es mi deber hacerlo-dijo serio

-e-entendido

-¿necesitas agua?-dijo relajando su agarre- ven, acompáñame a la sala del comité

-c-claro, Kyoya

Algo que el hacía, a pesar de lo serio y tosco que aprecia era, aunque sea ofrecerle un vaso de agua a cualquiera que estuviera como ella, desbordando en lágrimas, claro era lo mínimo que podía hacer, se conmovió ante la pequeñez de la mujer, indefensa y pequeña, le indico que se sentara y le sirvió agua, luego de dárselo se sentó frente a ella observándole detenidamente. Y luego recordó de sus labios salir su nombre de pila, solo algunos habían salido ilesos luego de musitar esas 5 letras, su familia, ni siquiera el cavallone salió sin un rasguño luego de que musitara su nombre tan tranquilamente

-¿cuál es mi castigo?-dijo más tranquila, limpiándose los ojos con el puño de su camisa- ¿tengo que correr mil vueltas? o acaso quizás algo mas sádico

-no...Me ayudaras aquí, todas las tardes una semana

-no se escucha tan malo-dijo antes de beber un poco del vaso en su mano

-se nota que no conoces el miedo, mujer

-no debo temerte, Kyoya, no hay razón... claro, podrías golpearme, no dudo que lo harías, pero no te temo

-divertida-dijo esbozando una media sonrisa- suenas interesante- llega temprano, nos vemos aquí a las 7:30

-entendido... ¿eso es todo?

-el piano... úsalo en el club de música

-no puedo, me eliminaron por seguir mi propio estilo….

-hagamos un trato, puedes ocuparlo, mientras me ayudes aquí, serás... mi secretaria-dijo esbozando una sonrisa

-¿quieres ayuda?-el solo le miro y ella trago duro- ok... Kyoya

Antes de que el pudiera decirle algo entro volando el pájaro posándose en las desnudas manos de la chica, ella lo alzo levemente hasta la altura de su pecho y acaricio levemente a la pequeña y redonda ave, el pelinegro solo le miro observándole detenidamente como la mujer acariciaba a la pequeña bolita amarilla

Su debilidad, obviamente, está ahí frente a él, y ya era tarde para retractarse, de la forma como le llamaba tan naturalmente, como si fuera normal, sus suaves notas en el piano, en el tiempo que la observo no toco ni un trozo de un clásico, nada, cosas totalmente nuevas, suspiro, la pequeña e indefensa mujer, que acariciaba con una leve sonrisa a hibird

-era una pieza que aprendí cuando pequeña-dijo al notar la mirada persistente del pelinegro

-ese pájaro-dijo refiriéndose a su adorno

-amo las aves-sonríe levemente desviando su mirada a Hibird


	2. Chapter 2

El pelinegro estaba sentado mirando unos papeles, un día tranquilo, algunas nubes en el cielo, una fría brisa corría avisando lo cerca que se encontraba el invierno, alzo la vista para encontrarse con los turquesas ojos de ella que dejaba unos papeles sobre su escritorio antes de voltearse rápidamente a la ventana para mirar a algunas chicas organizándose para el festival que pronto habría en Namimori. Suspiro largamente mientras posaba sus manos sobre el marco de la ventana abierta, a lo que el pelinegro volteo a verla con las mejillas algo hinchadas y los labios apretados, se levantó y se acercó a observar lo que mantenía esa expresión en el rostro de la mujer. Después de dos meses ya se conocían un poco, sabía que esa cara significaba algo, quizás no se conocían del todo pero al menos en sus costumbres, expresiones, miradas, aunque no hablaban mucho, disfrutaba de su compañía luego del difícil momento en que se comenzaron a adaptarse. Ella tocaba el piano todas las tarde y él se quedaba trabajando junto a ella en el salón de música, le relajaba completamente pero jamás musitaban una palabra ni absolutamente nada, era nubes, que a pesar de estar separadas y a su ritmo, se encontraban siempre

-es el festival ¿vas a ir, Kyoya?

-Kyo-san y yo siempre vamos a dar un paseo, es una tradición-dijo Kusakabe animado- debería acompañarnos, Mika-san

-no tengo un kimono ni nada de eso, así que no creo que se vería bien para nada

-toma-le entrega un trozo de papel- ve el sábado a las 5, no llegues tarde

-¿qué es esto?-miro el papel, en el que con tinta oscura salía una dirección - ¿es tu casa, Kyoya?

-no llegues tarde, mujer-dijo en forma de despedida - o te morderé hasta la muerte

Salió y choco con el rubio que le empujo hasta adentro animado con algunas cajas de madera, la abrió mostrando unos dulces japoneses que estaban hechos con delicadeza y con figurar perfectas, todos diferentes y de colores claros, le dio unas cajas a la mujer para que las llevara al grupo Vongola con el ceño fruncido acepto molesta llevándoselas a clases luego del almuerzo, además dejo dos cajas en el comité de disciplina se sentó tranquilo y le dijo

-Kyoya, la más pequeña es para ti y para Mika-chan especialmente, no te lo comas sin ella

No le dijo nada pero tampoco desobedeció, abrió la caja más grande y retiro un dulce con forma de flor para comerlo mientras el rubio le miraba sonriendo, extrañamente demasiado alegre, el pelinegro le observo un momento antes de voltearse ver a la ventana y ver a un gran tumulto de personas entrar, otra escuela venía a buscar problemas porque quizás idiota razón, tomo sus tonfas y aparto de un empujón al rubio para caminar por los pasillos rápido. Todos daban un paso atrás para abrirle paso al líder del comité estudiantil

Mientras tanto la mujer bajo hasta el segundo piso para darle los dulces a el Vongola, lo dejo en su mesa sin decirle nada, él le miro un poco atemorizado y le dijo

-gracias, Mika-san...

-hum... no te preocupes es de parte de Cavallone-dijo algo molesta

Pero de repente hubo un gran bullicio de parte de todos los demás alumnos que se precipitaron a las ventanas, escucho el nombre de su jefe, el hombre nube y se acercó rápido a mirar, estaba peleando solo contra 20 o más, trago duro y salió corriendo. Escucho que el castaño gritaba su nombre y que luego fue el rubio italiano el que la llamo pero nada, sus piernas no se detuvieron ahí está que el sol pego en sus ojos y vio al pelinegro con algunas manchas de sangre y rasguños, pronto llego Kusakabe y se puso a pelear con ellos y otros miembros del comité, pronto también el castaño y su grupo de amigos llegaron hasta el lugar pero solo el castaño se quedó junto a ellas mientras los demás se unía a la pelea. No sabía qué hacer, solo se dispuso a correr cuando vio a uno acercarse escondido a un chico con algo resplandeciente, un cuchillo, iba a acuchillarlo. Corrió hasta el perseguida por el rubio, sujeto la mano donde tenía la cuchilla y golpeo la cara del chico, tomándola en sus manos temblando

-¿qué haces aquí?-dijo el pelinegro tras de ella defendiendo su espalda

-t-te iban a acuchillar

-no vuelvas a meterte en esto o te morderé hasta la muerte

Las subió a sus brazos rápidamente mientas Kusakabe le cubría y salió hasta fuera de la batalla que se llevaba a cabo y se la entregó a la única persona que estaba tan demente para proteger a alguien que no conocía, el capitán del club de boxeo, la lanzo a sus brazos y la mujer dejo caer la cuchilla al suelo temblando, volteo a ver al pelinegro que siguió peleando en nombre de su escuela.

Al terminar todo él se fue a la sala del comité con las mangas sucias la camisa con sangre y varios rasguños y heridas, la mujer le siguió y se quedó con el curando sus heridas con una bolita de algodón en una pinza con un poco del alcohol en su espalda desnuda, limpiando con cuidado las heridas mientras gruñía molesto por el ardor

-lo lamento, Kyoya

-¿de qué hablas?

-no soy como Tetsuya, no soy fuerte... no pude cuidar tu espalda

-la cuchilla ¿tú la viste?

-si... tenía que hacer algo, tenía que cuidar tu espalda Kyoya

-no tenías que hacerlo, yo puedo cazarlos solo

-hum... gracias por cuidarme entonces

No le respondió nada, termino de curar y vendar su cuerpo y luego le dio una camisa de repuesto, el tomo serio mientras ella se quedó mirando sus manos ahora vendadas mientras se abotonaba. El pelinegro miro a la ojiturqueza, tenía una leve herida en la mejilla, se acercó a ella y con su pulgar limpio un leve rastro de sangre que cayo, luego se lamio el dedo mientras la mujer se sonrojaba

-e-eres un vampiro

-no vuelvas a entrometerte en una pelea o te morderé hasta la muerte...el herbívoro dejo unos dulces para nosotros

-¿Dino?-dijo sonrojada-

Busco la caja nerviosa y volvió hasta el con la caja en sus manos, deslizo la tapa de madera para mostrar a dos wagashi de aves, un más azulado y otro con un toque rosa, cada uno tomo uno y lo miro detenidamente, luego abrieron sus bocas y se lo comieron soltando un suspiro de satisfacción al terminar. la mujer miro en la caja arrugo el entrecejo al encontrar un papel dentro debajo de los wagashi, él lo leyó y bufo molesto y rompió el papel para luego botarlo a la basura, tomo sus tonfas y dijo molesto

-lo morderé hasta la muerte

Ella solo miro por la ventana como el rubio era perseguido por el pelinegro con mirada asesina mientras el peliblanco trataba de detenerlo emocionado retándolo a un duelo, suspiro y sonrió levemente recordando las palabras que estaban escritas "aquellos que coméis los pareja junta volara siempre junta"

El pajarillo amarillo entro a la habitación y se posó sobre el escritorio, la mujer busco un poco de comida en un cajón hasta que encontró una misteriosa caja purpura con dibujos de nubes, le miro intrigada mientras volteaba de un lado a otro la caja curiosa, se sentó en la silla y comenzó a girarle para observarla más detenidamente, pero fue abruptamente sorprendida por el pelinegro que le movió la silla para que ella le observase esbozo una media sonrisa mientras le acorralaba en la silla

-ahora si tienes un castigo

-¿K-Kyoya que es esta caja?

-es Roll

-¿Roll? ¿Y qué es eso?

-hasta que lo tenía que descubrir-dijo afirmándose una bolsa de hielo en la mejilla- yo te lo explicare, Mika-chan... necesitaras sentarte un poco-dijo el rubio serio


	3. Chapter 3

Escucho en silencio, sin decir nada mientras el erizo dormía en el regazo tranquilamente y el pelinegro estaba observando sentado en el marco de la ventana, se volteo a verla un momento y le sonrió levemente casi ni podía notar aquella mueca de tranquilidad que le dio la nube, miro al rubio y siguió escuchando. Mafia, anillos, llamas y guardianes fueron palabras que se repitieron muchas veces en su cabeza, entendió todo pero no musito nada hasta que el rubio termino de hablar, ladeo un poco la cabeza confundida y bajo la mirada

-entonces... ¿tienes alguna duda?

-¿puede caer cualquier cosa en estas cajas?

-si-saca su caja y le muestra- esta es mía es scuderia, es mi caballo-dijo orgulloso

-pero es más lindo roll-dijo acariciando al erizo con un leve sonrojo

-y Enzo-dijo mostrándole su tortuga- míralo es muy tierno

-es una tortuga -dijo sin emoción -¿y Tsunayoshi?... eso es difícil de creer

-es por línea de sangre, pero tsuna será un gran jefe

-entonces dices que todos el grupo de Tsunayoshi esta involucrado... eso, tendría un poco de sentido...

-ahora-dijo volviéndose un poco serio- tenemos que decidir algo más importante- y creo que antes de todo, debes decidirlo tu

-¿de qué hablas, dino?

-¿quieres seguir involucrándote con nosotros?

-¿de qué hablas?-dijo algo molesta

-me refiero, a que ahora, ya te han visto con Hibari, conmigo, asi que, que quieres hacer... si te involucras, no te prometo que estarás cien por ciento segura, de hecho es muy probable que te suceda algo, que alguien te rapte e incluso te torture, pero también puedes, alejarte de nosotros para siempre, te hemos investigado, Mika-chan, vives sola, puedes irte a una mejor escuela, nos encargaremos de eso... queda en ti, decidir

El pelinegro se levantó molesto y se fue del lugar, agolpear a cualquiera que se le cruzara en frente, dándole una paliza a todo el mundo, la enfermería como siempre que él estaba molesto, estaba llena. se sentó sobre la azote y se recostó hacia atrás tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero nada, no podía, no estaba para nada tranquilo, de hecho estaba frustrado por la situación ¿acaso Cavallone no pensaba que el seria lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarla? claro que lo era, maldita sea, era el líder del comité disciplinario, tanto que otras escuelas venían a retar su fuerza, chasqueo la lengua molesto hasta que lo escucho, eran las teclas sonando en el salón de música justo debajo de él, se levantó y se fue hasta el origen del sonido.

Lo único que sonaba en el lugar eran las teclas del piano, el solo le miro apoyado en el marco de la puerta, hasta que decidió entrar, cerró la puerta y se dirigió hasta ella sentándose a su lado, observando como sus agiles manos se movían con prisa tocando cada tecla del imponente piano, el sonido le había relajado y se apoyó en ella para relajarse y quedarse dormido junto a la pianista, ella no musito nada, no podía si no se despertaría como un demonio enfurecido, asi que solo siguió tocando, con las mejillas coloreadas tratando de estar lo más tranquila posible.

Solo el sonido del pájaro amarillo cantando entrando por la ventana podía despertarlo, abrió los ojos levemente y se reincorporo para ver los turquesa ojos de la chica mirándole sonrojada, se alzó y toco delicadamente la herida de su mejilla con su pulgar tomando su rostro parecía casi una caricia si no fuera por la mirada fría del pelinegro

-Kyoya ... ¿qué piensas?-le mira y él no dice nada, no reacciona- me refiero a lo que dijo dino, digo... todo esto, la mafia, Tsunayoshi- el pelinegro chasque la lengua al escuchar el nombre del castaño- ¿y... yo? ¿Tú y yo?

No le dijo nada, solo le quedo mirando, soltó lentamente el agarre que tenía a su mejilla, solo le quedo mirando y ella también, solo se miraron. A pesar de ser unos minutos parecía una eternidad, contemplando el mar en sus ojos de ella y una nube oscura en los del guardián, ella tomo una mano de él y la apretó

-tengo miedo... pero es un trato-sonríe- tenemos un trato Kyoya, dije que no te dejaría mientras tocara con tranquilidad, no lo olvidare

-te cubriré la espalda, como cubriste la mía, pagare esa deuda

-gracias-sonríe alegremente volviendo a tocar- entonces jamás dejare de tocar porque sé que me estarás protegiendo, Kyoya

Todo siguió normal hasta el sábado, la mujer estaba con el trozo de papel, vestida como una chica, con vestido purpura, unas pantimedias negras y una bufanda blanca, mirando las enormes casas con estilo japonés, hasta que finalmente llego, observo un momento la casa desde la entrada, toco el timbre y espero un momento hasta que una anciana de cabello canoso, no muy alta abrió la puerta y le sonrió.

-¿es Mika-sama?-pregunto dulcemente

-s-sí, vengo a ver a Kyoya -sonríe nerviosa

-oh, él ya le espera-le abre la puerta-pase por favor, Mika-sama

La mujer camino por un empedrado liso y de piedras claras en dirección a la enorme casa, al subir a la engawa se quitó sus zapatos y camino lentamente por los pasillos de madera oscura siguiendo a la criada de la casa, hasta que llego frente a una habitación, ella le hizo una señal de silencio y abrió la puerta para ver al pelinegro dormido sobre la cama , le hizo una señal leve para que entrara y cerró la puerta tras ella, camino lentamente hasta llegar a él y sentarse en la cama a su lado. Miro la habitación, no estaba desordenada, muy pocas cosas, una cama, un armario , un escritorio con una silla y una mesita de noche, pero se detuvo en el armario, había un kimono violeta colgado con flores de crisantemos de un color rosa pálido, luego desvió la mirada hasta el, durmiendo con Roll sobre su estómago y con hibird escondido en su cabellera negra, toco al erizo con delicadeza acariciando su cabecita, hasta que sintió un firme pero delicado agarre y se encontró con los grisáceos ojos del guardián de la nube

-llegas tarde-dijo alzándose levemente haciendo rodar a roll por su pecho- te morderé hasta la muerte

-lo lamento, estabas dormido, no quise despertar al demonio-sonríe

-debes prepararte

-no se ocupar un kimono, no se ponérmelo, ni siquiera sé si esto es una buena idea

La obliga a levantarse y le desabrocha el vestido lentamente, le ordena que se lo quite junto a las pantimedias, ella sabe que no le haría nada raro pero se sonroja de todas formas, él le ayuda a ponerse las capas de su kimono, al final cuando esta lista, le ordena peinarse con un bollo en su cabeza alzando todo su cabello, se detiene a mirarla, se veía bien pero no dijo nada, se detuvo en su cuello, su despejado, delicado y blanco cuello. Deseaba morderlo

Pero fue interrumpido por la anciana que avisaba la llegada de su compañero, Kusakabe, ellos dos salieron, aun la mujer inquieta y con el pelinegro molesto, el elogio a la mujer y se dispusieron al festival.

Ella miraba asombrada con hibird posado en su hombro mientras los dos hombres caminaban tras de ella observando sin decir nada, luego de unos minutos el más alto le compró a la mujer una pequeña bolsa de kompeito, donde comió uno cerca del rio sentada en el césped junto a él serio y estoico pelinegro mientras Tetsu compartía algunos momentos con los Vongola, la mujer acerco un dulce morado hasta el, tomo la mano de la mujer y lo acerco hasta su boca sin dejar de contemplar los ojos turquesa

-voy a morderte hasta la muerte

-¿que...? ¿Por llegar tarde?

Se iba a acercar nuevamente para atacarla pero nadie más ruidoso pudo acercarse que el peliblanco para interrumpirle, rodeándole el cuello a la mujer y apuntando el cielo para que el primer estallido blanco ilumine el cielo, la mujer miro maravillada, sin soltar el agarre del peliblanco a su derecha mientras buscaba instintivamente la mano del pelinegro apretándola suavemente escondida en el césped

Pronto caminaron a casa, solo el líder del comité y la ojiturqueza, caminaron en silencio hasta la casa, entraron y la anciana les recibió y los acompaño hasta la habitación del pelinegro donde los dejo solos. La luz de la luna bañaba la habitación, en silencio, se acercó decidido y ella retrocedió un poco nerviosa hasta chocar con la pared, quedando a la merced del ataque de vampirismo de Hibari Kyoya.

Apretujo su polera entre sus dedos mientras el mordía su nívea cuello, se sonrojo y soltó un leve gemido que resonó en la habitación, ella soltó un suspiro cuando termino con su cuello y se alejó levemente para mirarla

-te voy a morder hasta la muerte... Mika

-K-Kyoya... yo también... te morderé hasta la muerte-dijo sonrojada

Alzo la cabeza y se alejó el cabello de los ojos moviéndolo con sus dedos luego refregó lentamente sus ojos para luego abrirlos y cubrirse la boca con lo que veía, a el guardián de la niebla debajo de ella , toco con su mano el pecho desnudo de él y sintió su corazón palpitar, era un tranquilo y relajado latido, lentamente se apoyó en él y suspiro tranquila, era como el sonido de un piano afinado, sintió que lentamente se movía tocándole la espalda lentamente en forma de una leve caricia, el seguía dormido sin decir nada, lentamente se deslizo por la cama hasta estar fuera de ella, se vistió con rapidez y salió en silencio de la habitación caminando lentamente por el pasillo de madera, cuando ya nada podía salir mal abrió la puerta de la entrada

-Mika-chan...-dijo el rubio en un susurro-

-y-yo voy de salida... dino

-oh... ¡¿cómo?!-dijo sorprendido-e-espera...-le toma de los hombros-t-tú y Kyoya... ¡te estas poniendo en peligro!

-n-no... -le aleja y le mira- ¡quiero estar junto a el! ¡Quiero seguir al lado de Kyoya!-bramo sonrojada

hola a todos ~~ ahora si estoy mejor XD es una larga historia en resumen estoy soltera y feliz mas que nunca 3

pero estoy con toda la energia viene mis mini vacaciones y podre salir y divertirme ~~~ animo a todos 3

bueno como siempre comenten para saber en que seguir saludos ~


	4. Chapter 4

Le miro y alzo levemente una ceja mientras balanceaba las más viejas tonfas que debió haber encontrado mientras era la hora del almuerzo, con un torpe agarre las movió de un lado a otro tratando de no dejarlas caer pero era inútil, más de una vez chocaba con la muralla se resignó suspirando cansada y las volvió a dejar en su lugar soltando un poco su bufanda blanca que ocultaba las "mordidas hasta la muerte" del pelinegro. El miraba atento mientras la mujer seguía hurgueteando algunas armas que habían sido requisadas o que se había extraviado y por extrañas circunstancias era mejor mantenerlas ahí, tomo una vara de madera, un poco más corto ella, con una cinta oscura al medio, lo tomo y lo movió un poco empezó ligeramente a girarlo y a moverlo alrededor de ella, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando detuvo el golpe del pelinegro que fue rápidamente a probarla con un certero golpe de las tonfas, retrocedió ante la fuerza del pelinegro y le quedo mirando con el ceño fruncido

-¡¿estás loco?!-bramo molesta- ¡estaba distraída!

-pero lo detuviste, si vas a ser parte de esto, tienes que saber defenderte

-e-entendido... ¿tú me entrenaras?

-¿eso quieres?-sonríe levemente

-c-creo que... quizás sería mejor... ¿podrías tu... enseñarme?-dijo sonrojada

La empujo, una y otra vez, al suelo, golpe tras golpe pero ella volvía a levantarse, las manos casi sangrando por las astillas del Bo que sujetaba fuertemente para no dejarlo caer, se mantuvo firme luego de una hora de entrenamiento intensivo, sosteniéndose en el suelo con su arma. Y ahí venia el último golpe, el golpe que la dejaría inconsciente por horas, cerró los ojos para esperar pero no llego jamás.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio la tonfas del pelinegro a unos centímetros de su rostro sujetada por una cuerda oscura. Siguió la cuerda que mantenía sujeto la mano del líder de comité para encontrar la cara del rubio italiano furioso, comenzó una "discusión" golpes iban y venían, mientras ella solo se lanzó al suelo con las manos ensangrentadas y varios moretones en el cuerpo pero solo unos minutos para que se levanta nuevamente

-¿es todo por hoy, Kyoya?-dijo con la respiración agitada-¿o continuaremos?

-M-Mika-chan-susurro el rubio preocupado

-es todo por hoy, continuaremos mañana... vete a la enfermería ahora

-ok...

Se recostó un momento en la camilla hasta que se quedó dormida, escucho un ruido extraño y volvió en sí, alzo sus manos para verlas completamente vendadas solo podía ver la punta de sus dedos desnuda luego dio un suspiro seguido de un quejido, le dolía todo el cuerpo, volteo a mirar y se encontré con los ojos grisáceos del guardián de la niebla. Se sentó lentamente apretando los ojos por el dolor que invadía su cuerpo, tocio cubriéndose con las manos la mayor parte de la cara y finalmente le miro

-¿qué haces aquí, Kyoya?

-vine aquí a ver que te sucedía

-tienes... una herida en la mejilla-dijo limpiándole levemente con su pulgar -¿fue Dino?

-no te preocupes -sonríe levemente- ese herbívoro no puede hacerme nada

-lamento no ser tan fuerte, Kyoya-suspira- quizás no sirvo para esto, quizás...

-vas a hacerlo

-¿confías en que si? ¿Crees que un día pueda hacerlo?...-baja la mirada- Kyoya yo… quiero estar siempre contigo-se sonroja- quiero permanecer a tu lado, siempre... dijo Dino que tu sabias que no tengo familia que en realidad no tengo muchas cosas... pero -le toma la mano- no quiero perderte -sonríe- así que cuidare tu espalda sin importar nada...

No alcanzo a decirle nada más porque el pelinegro se había levantado y le había trato de morder hasta la muerte, pero no fue así, atrapo su cuello con una de sus manos y la beso. Un beso rudo, tosco y algo salvaje, lo rodeo con sus brazos para sentir su calor más cerca pero lentamente se alejaron y sus ojos se encontraron

-te amo, Kyoya

Tomo con una suave caricia el rostro del guardián y lo beso suavemente, se quedó sorprendido un momento hasta que la agarro de la cintura y la atrajo hasta el apretándola contra sí, recorrió sus manos la cintura y la espalda de la mujer hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse, gruño molesto hasta que sintió una mano en su espalda

-están en la enfermería-dijo con una bolsa de hielo en el ojo izquierdo-vayan a hacer sus cosas a otro lado

-Dino...-dijo la mujer

-parece que ya estás bien... bueno, si haz sobrevivido el primer día con Kyoya creo que no habrá nada malo que con que le te siga entrenando, día por medio para que tengas un día para descansar… vete ya Mika-chan, tienes que irte a descansar

La mujer se bajó de la camilla, tomo sus cosas y se fue por la puerta, el rubio le miro sonriente con su ojo morado y el guardan solo bufo mientras comenzaba su camino a casa. El rubio se dedicó solo a preguntar qué tipo de relación tenía con la mujer mientras lo acompañaba a casa ¿era serio, era casual o solo fue un desahogo del lidero de comité? el solo se quedó en silencio, no quería o más bien no sabía que responderle, la quería... si pero, qué tal si ella ya no se interesaba, después de todo no le dijo si la quería porque simplemente solo quería besarla, no es bueno con las palabras después de todo a menos que sea en forma de una amenaza.

Algo le saco de sus pensamientos, un trapo blanco en el suelo, no era cualquier trapo, se precipito a él y lo tomo en sus manos, era suave y esponjoso. Lo acerco hasta su nariz y lo olio levemente, olía a cítricos y a madera

Lo apretó a sus manos y maldijo, era el olor que siempre tenía el piano de Mika, el olor que tenía sus manos, su cuerpo, su cabello y su cuello. Hibird se alzó al vuelo comenzando a buscar a la chica, era un rastro que había dejado para que le siguiera comenzó a seguir, eran trozos de su venda que iba arrancando.

-e-espera Kyoya ¡llamemos a Tsuna!

-apártate herbívoro, es mi responsabilidad

-¿q-que?

Se quedó ahí parado, se había resuelto la pregunta pata todos, una y solo una que era importante

¿Acaso a Hibari Kyoya le importaba una chica?

Una respuesta sencilla: si

Era solo estudiantes que le jugaban una jugarreta al líder de comité, la tenían colgada sobre la portería del soccer de una escuela con algunos cortes y moretones e incluso la ropa un poco rasgada. La mujer estaba enojada tratando de moverse pero sus piernas estaban atadas al igual que todo su cuerpo dejando notar la pequeña figura de la mujer que se mecía de un lado a otro tratando de zafarse mientras les molestaba diciendo que Hibari Kyoya acabaría con ellos hasta que le taparon la boca con un pañuelo oscuro.

Bueno, no aparecieron quizás todos los Vongola, porque:

1) Dino no tenía tiempo como para llamarles

2) Sawada Tsunayoshi no tenía teléfono celular ni ninguno de sus principales guardianes y

3) Kyoya le mataría si lo hacía

Así que solo le siguió. Pero por suerte, apareció alguien que sin duda estaba tan loco como para ayudarle, ambos corrieron hasta la otra escuela y ayudaron al guardián de la nube a rescatar a la chica

-¡extremo!-bramo eufórico mientras seguía dando golpe tras golpe

Sip, Sasagawa Ryohei

El único loco para ayudar a Hibari sin importa que fuera lo que sea, estaban peleando espalda con espalda... con espalda. Dino, el joven y torpe jefe de la familia Cavallone. El fuerte y extremo guardián del sol, Sasagawa Ryohei. Y por supuesto, el serio y duro guardián de la nube, Hibari Kyoya, todo porque el último quería a una chica, debía ser su héroe esta vez.

Ya con todos en el suelo se precipito a ella mientras los otros dos yacían en el suelo descansando un poco apartados de ellos, bajo la venda de su boca donde ella dio grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperarse, relajo la mirada y unas lágrimas pequeñas se deslizaron por sus ojos. Se acercó a ella y en vez de morderla hasta la muerte le dio un suave beso, como una ligera y cálida caricia. Se separó para verla, sus ojos cambiaron, se volvieron serios, se movió y se impulsó con las piernas usando el torso de Hibari, le miro sorprendido mientras se movió a un lado para la mujer no le golpeara cuando se moviera como péndulo. Había alguien tras de él y ella le dio una patada en la cara dejándolo inconsciente.

Sonrió levemente antes de desatarla, dejándose caer en el suelo con la mujer en sus brazos, ambos cuerpos rasguñados y magullados

-jamás dude... de que vendrías por mí, Kyoya

-Mika...

-tranquilo- se aleja y le mira- sé que me amas... ¿no?-el asiente levemente- sé que te molesta hablar y esas cosas... olvídalo

-vamos a casa, desde ahora yo te protegeré


End file.
